The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been and are being developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and other communications networks. As new networking technologies evolve, consumer demand continues to fuel increased innovation with respect to utilization of networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies continue to address related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
As the flexibility and functionality of mobile communications devices increases, options for networking technologies continue to evolve. For example, the technology associated with dynamic distributed device networks or dynamic architecture networks, such as smart spaces, are becoming increasingly practical due to the evolution of mobile communications devices.
A smart space may be an environment where a number of devices may use a shared view of resources and services to access information within the environment. In this regard, smart spaces can provide improved user experiences by allowing users to flexibly introduce new devices and access most or all of the information available in the multiple device environment from any of the devices within the environment.
However, information management and message routing in smart spaces can be complex since smart spaces do not have a static network topology. As a result, difficulties often arise regarding how to handle information present in the devices within a smart space, knowing that the devices and the associated information may not be accessible at any moment due to the device leaving the smart space.
To manage the unpredictable loss of information access, many conventional smart space networks employ dispersion algorithms. Dispersion algorithms can divide a data set into sub-units or partial closures and disperse the partial closures throughout the smart to various devices. According to many conventional solutions, the partial closures may be generated such that less than all of the partial closures are required to reconstruct the original data set. As such, no single point of access to the data set exists, and the risk of data loss is limited because less than all of the partial data closures can be used to reconstruct the whole.
While the use of dispersion algorithms and partial data closures can operate to solve some of the issues with smart space information management, the need to communicate and utilize partial data closures is still required. Due to the size, for example in bytes, of a partial data closure, the communication and utilization of partial data closures can burden the smart space network and reduce the efficiency of smart space by consuming bandwidth and adding traffic to communications channels within the smart space.